1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are known in which a transparent cover member is bonded to a display surface of a display panel (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2015-011179). To bond the cover member to the display panel, a rectangular frame-like dam is first provided on a first surface of the cover member, and a liquid adhesive is discharged in dots into a region surrounded by the dam. Then, the display panel is pressed onto the first surface of the cover member under a reduced pressure environment so as to press to spread the adhesive arranged in a plurality of dots over the whole region surrounded by the dam. Then, the adhesive having spread over the whole region is hardened to form an adhesion layer so as to fix the display panel to the cover member.
The dots of adhesive concentrically spread from respective discharge positions thereof serving as centers of concentric circles, and overlap one another at middle points between adjacent ones of the discharge positions. Hence, discharging an excessive amount of the adhesive causes the overlapping adhesive to leak out over the dam. If the adhesive leaking out over the dam comes in contact with an adhesion layer of a polarizing plate, the adhesive force of the adhesion layer may decrease. If the amount of discharge of the adhesive is reduced to prevent the adhesive from leaking, the amount of adhesive becomes insufficient in portions where the dots of adhesive do not overlap on another, resulting in generation of bubbles.